confused
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Stefan gets all messed up in the head and confesses his love for Katherine... yes, I'm that far gone. Just a little one-shot


**N**:_ I read something about the last episode and that's what gave me this idea, hope you'll enjoy! _

_Thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for the help, I'd be lost without it!_

Elena was sitting beside Elijah. They were waiting for Klaus to show up. Elena was nervously balancing from one foot to another; she just wanted this sacrifice to be over. Stefan and Damon were somewhere in the woods behind him, on opposite sides.

"Are you sure he'll be here? It's already been half an hour," Elena asked.

"Yes, he will be here. It's the full moon; he won't wait another month," Elijah answered, confident as always.

"Hello, brother, how very nice to see you. About five hundred years to late…" Klaus shouted.

"Better late than never, right?"

"What's time for us anyway…we have plenty of it."

"Well, I told you I wouldn't come back without her, so I didn't."

"A very wise choice, brother."

Elijah grabbed Elena's arm tightly and pushed her forward. She growled in pain and the sound made Stefan rush out of the dark forest. He only got to take a few steps towards Elena when he fell to his knees, crying in agony. Elena looked over and saw one of Klaus's witches gazing at Stefan.

"Please, stop hurting him! I'll go with you, I'm here, you got me, please!" Elena begged, but the guy didn't stop, on the contrary, he made Stefan scream even worse.

Elena closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them the warlock was frozen and Stefan fell to the ground, losing consciousness. Everyone turned their attention to the young witch that was coming out of the woods.

"Bonnie, you…what?" Elena didn't get to finish her sentence as another one of Klaus's witches attacked Bonnie, and Klaus took off. The young girl raised her right hand and the woman fell backwards.

"Damn it!" Elijah cursed under his breath as he was watching his plan fail.

Elena ran towards Stefan and fell to her knees next to him. Minutes later, Damon, Katherine, Caroline and Tyler joined them.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Klaus's witch attacked Stefan. He'll be ok, but it will take a few hours for his mind to heal." Bonnie said.

"Stefan…" Elena called gently.

Stefan opened his eyes slowly and his gaze stopped on Elena.

"Katherine…" he whispered.

"No, Stefan, it's Elena."

"Why do you look like Katherine? Where is she? Damon, we…they got to her, we have to stop them!" Stefan started shouting in alarm.

"I'm here, baby," Katherine said and kneeled down beside him, on the opposite side of Elena.

Stefan stretched out his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Katherine…my angel…" he mumbled.

Katherine grabbed his hand, but a second later he pushed her away.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked, but no one answered. "Elena, are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"I'm ok…" she answered weakly.

Tyler took a few steps closer and before anyone got to figure out what was happening, Stefan attacked Tyler. He pressed him against the nearest tree and his hand pressed against his throat.

"You stay away from her! I won't let you take Katherine away from me…"

"Stefan, let him go!" Caroline yelled, but Stefan didn't move an inch.

A second later Katherine was next to him. She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Stefan, I'm ok, you can let him go now!" she whispered in a sweet, calm voice that surprised everyone.

"No, no, he'll come after you, I have to protect you," Stefan said determined.

"No, he won't hurt me; I promise I'll be ok."

Stefan let go of Tyler and Caroline rushed to his side.

Stefan looked around disoriented for a few moments before closing the remaining distance between him and Katherine, taking her in his arms.

"You're ok…but I saw the…it was burning and you were there…and…oh God, I thought I'd lost you forever," Stefan said petting Katherine's head. "You're everything to me, I can't live without you, Katherine…I just can't. You broke my heart and destroyed my soul but…I love you. I'll love you forever…you and me, forever, just like I promised..."

Elena was still on her knees, on the cold ground, staring at the couple in front of her. Adoration was clearly visible in Katherine's eyes…and _love_…love and forgiveness was obvious in Stefan's. The only thing she could think of was that…her boyfriend had never held her like that, as if his life depended on it; he'd never spoken to her like that; he'd never put so many emotion in those three words. She bit her lip to hold back the tears that were begging for release.

Suddenly, she felt a cold hand grabbing hers. She looked up and saw Damon staring back at her. His eyes held a mirror image of her own…she allowed him to pull her up. She also let him wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She rested her head on his chest, her hand holding onto his shirt for dear life. She started crying softly as his hand was stroking up and down her back and his mouth whispered beautiful lies in her ear.

"He clearly doesn't know what he's saying Elena. This will pass; he loves you, I promise you. You'll be ok. Everything is going to be ok."

He was lying and Elena knew it …but she didn't care…

**N**: _Here you go, does it make any sense? Hope it does review and let me know! _


End file.
